Dernière chance?
by Liesel Malefoy-Maxwell
Summary: Quatre est parti. Pour la troisième fois. Trowa aura-t-il une dernière chance ? Il n'ose même pas l'espérer.  Songfic, 3X4


Disclaimer : Gundam n'est pas à moi et je le regrette...

Genre : songfic, Abba, "The winner takes it all", qui n'est malheureusement pas à moi non plus ! (j'aurais dû écouter ma maman quand elle me disait de ne pas jouer avec les jouets des autres enfants, mais c'est plus fort que moi...)

Rating : T

Résumé : Quatre est parti. Pour la troisième fois. Trowa aura-t-il une dernière chance ? Il n'ose même pas l'espérer.

* * *

**Dernière chance...?**

Je m'appelle Trowa Barton et je suis amoureux de Quatre Raberba Winner.

**I don't wanna talk **_Je ne veux pas parler_**  
About the things we've gone through **_De ce que nous avons traversé_

Je n'ai jamais beaucoup parlé de toute façon… Il n'y avait que toi qui me donnait envie de parler pour ne rien dire, pour dire des bêtises, pour te raconter des souvenirs que j'inventais, et qui te faisaient rire, rire, rire.

Mais les autres, qu'avais-je à leur dire ? Qu'ai-je à leur dire qu'ils ne savent déjà ? Que ces quelques mois passés à tes côtés ont été les plus beaux moments de ma vie, qu'il ne m'importe plus de ne pas avoir d'enfance, de famille, d'amis, parce que tu as suffi à remplir ma vie ?

Non, vraiment, il n'y a rien à dire, plus rien à dire. Le sourire contrit de Duo, le regard désolé de Heero et le silence éloquent de Wufei sont bien suffisants.

**Though it's hurting me **_Même si ça fait mal_**  
Now it's history **_Maintenant, c'est du passé_

Et puis, à quoi bon revenir sur le passé ? Tu vas te marier, donner une image acceptable à ta société, donner un héritier à ta famille, un successeur à ton poste, ainsi que les conventions l'exigent.

Tu as vingt-neuf sœurs, mais pas une n'a le droit d'enfanter l'héritier. Elles peuvent être lesbiennes, stériles, elles peuvent fuguer à l'autre bout de la galaxie et se marier avec un délinquant de L2, personne ne dira rien. Elles sont libres après tout.

Mais toi, toi tu ne peux pas. Toi qui as toujours été homosexuel, qui n'aimes que la musique, qui détestes ce monde hypocrite dans lequel évolue ta famille, toi, tu vas te marier avec une fille de la haute et tu vas devenir un de ces hommes d'affaires sérieux et pressés, que nous avons..que j'ai toujours trouvés ridicules.

C'est douloureux. C'est trop douloureux. Toi, portant un costume pour l'épouser, pour te rendre de réunions en conseils d'administrations.

Oh Quatre, je n'arriverai pas à me résigner, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, je ne _veux_ pas y croire.

Nous deux, c'est fini.

**I've played all my cards **_J'ai joué toutes mes cartes_**  
And that's what you've done too **_Et c'est ce que tu as fait aussi_

J'ai tout fait pour te convaincre, pour te persuader de rester. Et je sais que tu ne voulais pas partir. Mais j'ai été si stupide, je t'ai tellement pressé de rester, d'échapper à tes devoirs que tu en as fini par m'éviter, par ne plus m'écouter, par me fuir.

Par me quitter.

J'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas te demander de revenir, alors je t'ai envoyé cette lettre, dans laquelle je te déclarais mon amour gratuitement, sans rien attendre en retour. Je voulais juste que tu saches que mon amour te serais toujours acquis, même si tu étais marié, même si tu finissais par m'oublier.

Et tu es revenu.

Je n'y croyais pas. Tu disais que mon amour était bien plus précieux que toutes les entreprises du monde et que tes neveux seraient tout à fait à même de diriger la WinnerCorp, plus tard. Tu disais que ton père s'était sacrifié pour que les Hommes soient en paix et heureux, et tu disais qu'avec moi, tu étais en paix et heureux.

Moi aussi j'étais en paix et heureux. Je ne le suis qu'auprès de toi.

Mais un jour, Iria est venue. Vous vous êtes enfermés dans la bibliothèque, j'ignore tout de ce qu'elle a pu te dire, mais quand tu es sorti, tu avais les yeux gonflés. Et tu es parti. Encore. Sans un mot, sans un regard, mais tes épaules tremblaient.

J'ai appris la leçon, ne pas te retenir.

**Nothing more to say **_Il n'y a plus rien à dire_**  
No more ace to play** _Plus d'as à jouer_  
Il n'y a plus rien à faire, plus rien à dire. Un mois plus tard, alors que j'avais emménagé avec les autres pilotes, nous avons reçu une lettre, adressée à nous quatre. Une invitation à ton mariage. « En souvenir du bon vieux temps » avais-tu rajouté à la main.

Je l'aurais déchirée, brulée, j'en aurais fait du papier mâché si Duo ne me l'avait pas prise des mains à temps. C'est là que j'ai vu cette phrase, cette maudite phrase « Merci de nous donner votre réponse dans les plus brefs délais et d'indiquer si vous souhaiter venir accompagné(e). »

Je sais que cette phrase ne m'était pas destinée en particulier, tout comme l'invitation ne l'était pas, mais c'était comme si Quatre me narguait, qu'il me disait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais et que je ferais mieux de me trouver quelqu'un. Qu'il se fichait bien d'avoir mon amour, qu'il avait trouvé mieux ailleurs.

**The winner takes it all **_Le gagnant remporte tout_**  
The loser standing small **_Le perdant s'incline_

Tu as gagné, Winner, tu m'as détruit.

J'ai supporté les deux fois où tu es parti, j'ai supporté l'idée de ton mariage avec une autre, l'idée de tes enfants avec une autre, mais tu veux savoir ce que je n'ai pas pu supporter ? C'est ton sourire sur cette invitation.

Ton sourire, si sincère, si épanoui, si…heureux alors que tu la tenais dans tes bras.

Ta tête sur son épaule, comme si tu étais en train de respirer doucement ses cheveux, tes bras autour de sa taille, ses mains sur les tiennes, et vos deux sourires éclatants, éblouissants.

Le bonheur sur papier glacé.

Mais Quatre, tu ne l'aimes pas ! C'est moi que tu aimes !

**Beside the victory **_A côté de la victoire_**  
That's her destiny **_C'est son destin_**  
**C'est ce que je me dis pour me rassurer, mais au bout de tout ce temps, même moi je n'y crois plus.

Tout ce en quoi je crois, c'est mon amour. La seule chose tangible, qui ne changera pas, c'est mon amour pour toi.

Je doute de tout le reste. Je doute de tes sentiments, je doute même de mes souvenirs !

**I was in your arms **_J'étais dans tes bras_**  
Thinking I belonged there **_Et je pensais que c'était ma place_

Mais je ne peux pas ne pas me souvenir, Quatre. Je ne peux pas oublier notre appartement, notre chambre, notre lit.

Mais comment as-tu pu oublier tout ça ? Nos petits-déjeuners au lit quand le soleil brillait dehors, nos promenades au beau milieu de la nuit, qui te permettaient d'échapper pour quelques heures à la surveillance de tes gardes du corps, nos après-midi passées à jouer du violon et de la flûte ensemble, à écrire des duos trop difficiles pour toi comme pour moi, afin qu'on y passe des heures et des heures, tes journées à m'apprendre le piano pour que l'on puisse jouer à quatre mains, ma maladresse qui te faisait rire, rire, rire.

Comment as-tu pu oublier notre amour ? Ta joie de prendre un bain avec moi quand tu rentrais fatigué, notre restaurant italien préféré, dans lequel tu as dilapidé une partie de ta fortune, mais qui a été si souvent témoin de notre bonheur.

Je n'y suis jamais retourné, tu sais. Pas la force.

Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ton corps. Ta peau, ma dépendance. Je me souviens dans les moindres détails de la façon dont ton corps réagissait sous mes caresses, de ta manière adorable de te tordre entre les draps quand le plaisir était trop fort. De tes yeux voilés quand tu avais atteint le plaisir ultime, et que ton empathie te faisait ressentir le mien.

Tu disais toujours que c'était trop pour un seul homme, que ça devrait être interdit, tu t'en souviens, Quatre, dis, tu t'en souviens ?

**I figured it made sense **_Je pensais que ça savait un sens_**  
Building me a fence **_D'ériger des barrières (entre nous et les autres, ndlt)_

Et moi qui croyais que ça ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Quel imbécile.

Je me sens aussi ridicule que tous les autres, si pathétique d'avoir donné tout ce que j'avais à donner dans cette relation quand elle ne signifiait de toute évidence pas autant pour toi. On trouve toujours les autres un peu stupides d'avoir cru que ça durerait toujours, mais quand c'est à nous que ça arrive…

Je ne croyais pas que nous, c'était pour la vie, je le savais.

J'en étais si intimement persuadé…

**Building me a home **_De me construire une maison_**  
Thinking I'd be strong there **_En pensant que j'y serais fort_

Je n'ai pas de passé avant la guerre et mon entrainement pour devenir pilote, et ce ne sont pas les souvenirs rêvés, tu le sais comme moi… Mais grâce à toi, je me suis forgé un monde, une vie, un vrai chez-moi.

Tu as été une telle base à ma vie, tu m'as construit. Sans toi, non seulement je ne serais pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui, mais je ne serais rien du tout, une coquille vide, un ancien soldat ne vivant que pour son métier, une âme perdue.

Tu m'as sauvé, tu m'as aimé, tu m'as rendu fort en me faisant devenir quelqu'un…

**But I was a fool **_Mais j'étais un idiot_**  
Playing by the rules **_De jouer selon les règles_

…mais tu m'as rendu si faible en me reprenant tout ce que tu m'avais donné, tellement faible, Quatre…

J'aimerais te dire que je m'en suis sorti, que je suis venu accompagné à ton mariage et qu'aujourd'hui, quelqu'un d'autre me rend fort, quelqu'un d'autre m'aime et quelqu'un d'autre écrit de la musique rien que pour moi, mais ça serait un mensonge, parce que je ne veux personne d'autre que toi à mes côtés.  
Je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Pas envie de te comparer, pas envie de t'oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

**The gods may throw a dice **_Les dieux peuvent lancer leurs dés_**  
Their minds as cold as ice **_Leurs esprits sont aussi froids que la glace_

Peut être que c'est le destin qui nous sépare, ou bien le karma, ou bien un dieu quelque part, je n'en sais rien, mais si c'est le cas, je regrette profondément tout le mal que j'ai fait dans mes vies précédentes, dans mon enfance, pendant la guerre, je regrette, je regrette, je regrette… !

**And someone way down here **_Et quelqu'un ici bas_**  
Loses someone dear **_Perd quelqu'un qui lui est cher_

J'ignore ce que j'ai fait, mais je le regrette. Je regrette tout ce qui me fait mériter une punition aussi cruelle que celle qui consiste à être séparé de toi.

J'ai dû commettre les crimes les plus atroces, parce qu'il n'y rien de pire que d'être séparé de la personne que l'on aime, rien de pire que ce vide, que cette absence, que ce manque…

Boys don't cry, hein Duo ? Et bien c'est raté pour aujourd'hui…

**The winner takes it all **_Le gagnant remporte tout_**  
The loser has to fall **_Le perdant doit tomber_

Regarde-moi, si ridicule, en train de me couvrir de honte, à pleurer sur mon amour perdu.

A me voir comme ça, je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux plus de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai apporté, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai signifié dans ta vie, mais je me sens tellement plus bas que terre, que je ne peux qu'approuver la décision que tu as prise de me quitter.

**It's simple and it's plain **_C'est simple et c'est banal_**  
Why should I complain.** _Pourquoi devrais-je me plaindre ?_  
C'est vrai, regarde-la. C'est une princesse et tu vis un vrai conte de fées : elle est belle, douce, pacifiste comme ta famille l'a toujours été. Ton père n'est plus là, c'est vrai, mais il serait fier de toi. On peut dire que tu as réussi en choisissant d'épouser l'héritière Peacecraft.

Et face à elle, qu'ai-je à dire ? Sérieusement, quels arguments est ce que je peux avoir face à Relena ?

Elle a tout, je ne suis rien. Une princesse contre un artiste de cirque.

Elle remplit tous les critères dont tu as besoin, elle te donnera des enfants magnifiques, elle tiendra son rang avec raffinement, elle sera sublime en première page des tabloïds.

Moi, je suis un homme qui déteste la bonne société et les paparazzi, je ne pourrais t'offrir que mon amour à l'abri des regards.

**But tell me does she kiss **_Mais dis moi, embrasse-t-elle_**  
Like I used to kiss you? **_Comme je t'embrassais ?_

Mais dis moi Quatre, est ce que ce qu'elle a à t'offrir te rendra heureux ?

Est-ce que tu seras soulagé, le soir, de rentrer chez toi, chez vous, pour la retrouver ?

Est-ce que tu aimeras manger ses plats tous les jours ?

Est-ce que tu seras content de porter ses cadeaux ? Ses chemises, ses parfums, ses cravates ?

Est-ce que tu aimeras ta vie avec elle ?

**Does it feel the same **_Est ce que tu ressens la meme chose_**  
When she calls your name? **_Quand elle prononce ton nom ?_

Est-ce que c'est la passion ?

Est-ce que la voir, la toucher, l'embrasser te retournent le ventre ?

Est-ce que l'embrasser te laisse les jambes en coton et la tête dans les nuages, comme quand je t'embrassais ?

Est-ce que tu aimes ton nom dans sa bouche, comme tu l'aimais dans la mienne, Quatre ?

Est-ce que tu aimeras la voir porter tes chemises après l'amour, comme tu t'appropriais toujours les miennes, mon ange ?

**Somewhere deep inside **_Quelque part au fond de toi_**  
You must know I miss you **_Tu dois savoir que tu me manques_

Est ce que ta relation avec elle ne sera pas qu'une pâle copie de la passion si folle qui nous a emportés ?

Ou est ce moi qui cherche à te retenir, comme je l'ai déjà trop fait ? Qui idéalise ce qui n'était pas si parfait ? Qui me raccroche à ce que j'ai vécu de plus beau ?

Peu importe tout ça, tu me manques, Quatre, tu manques à mes bras, à mon cœur, à ma flûte, à ma cuisine, à ma vie.

Tu me manques, Quatre, tu me manques.

**But what can I say **_Mais qu'ai-je à dire ?_**  
Rules must be obeyed** _Il faut obéir aux règles_  
Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je recommence, tout ça ne vaut plus la peine de toute façon… Tu es sur le point de te marier, et rien de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire ne changera quoi que ce soit, n'est ce pas ?

C'est comme ça que va le monde… Les beaux garçons riches se marient avec des filles riches et belles, et les clowns ne sont que des bouffons qui divertissent les invités du mariage… Désolé, mais cette fois, je jouerai le clown triste.

De toute façon, je n'ai jamais fait rire personne, à part toi (et aussi Duo, mais Duo rit même des pierres..)

**The judges will decide **_Les juges vont décider_**  
The likes of me abide **_De mes préférences futures_

Mais qui sait, peut être qu'un jour, quelqu'un d'autre rira…

Je ne dis pas que j'ai envie, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi, mais on ne choisit pas ce genre de chose.

Et puis, tu connais nos amis, ils vont tout faire sauf me laisser dépérir dans un coin, ce qui pourtant ne me déplairait pas, comme programme.

Duo va me faire sortir, danser, rencontrer des milliers de petits blonds aux yeux bleus qui mourront tous d'envie de faire ma connaissance et que je n'aurai même pas envie de regarder.

Catherine va t'insulter, je l'entends déjà te traiter de tous les noms possibles et imaginables, elle va me dire que tu ne me méritais pas et cherchera aussi à me caser, plus tard.

Wufei m'emmènera me défouler, faire du basket, de la boxe, du footing, des arts martiaux, il fera tout pour me vider la tête, il sait ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un…désolé vieux.

Heero m'emmènera dans des cafés, me fixera pendant des heures en attendant que je dise quelque chose, me lachera une phrase-bombe comme il en a le secret et me ramenera en ayant le sentiment de n'avoir servi à rien, mais il m'aura tout de même aidé.

**Spectators of the show **_Nous ne sommes que des spectateurs_**  
Always staying low **_Restant toujours faibles_

Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que je vais continuer à vivre. Bien sûr que je vais continuer à vivre. Nous sommes d'anciens pilotes. Heero s'est réduit une fracture sans anesthésie, et même toi sous système zéro n'a pas réussi à me faire la peau, c'est que rien ne le peut…

Mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant que je vais aimer ça. Je vais être, sans mauvais jeu de mot, en pilote automatique. Peu de gens verront la différence, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais vraiment loquace…

Je me laisserai vivre, spectateur de ma propre existence comme d'un spectacle particulièrement ennuyeux, n'ayant plus gout à rien.

**The game is on again **_Le jeu recommence_**  
A lover or a friend **_Un amant ou un ami_  
Certaines personnes chercheront à m'aborder, il faut croire que je suis séduisant…

J'aurai quelques amants, dans lesquels je te chercherai désespérément, sans jamais te retrouver, j'aurai quelques nouveaux amis, auxquels je ne dirais rien de toi, mais qui comprendront que l'amour ne m'intéresse plus depuis que quelqu'un…

**A big thing or a small **_Une histoire sérieuse ou non_**  
The winner takes it all** _Le gagnant remporte tout_  
Oh, Quatre.

Imaginer une vie sans toi, c'est trop dur ! Une vie sans toi n'a aucun sens, aucun but, aucune direction, c'est bien trop fade, bien trop vide !

Tu as tout emporté avec toi, tout gardé. J'ai l'impression de ne plus me reconnaitre, mais c'est normal, tout ce que j'aimais en moi est resté avec toi. Tu l'as gardé, et je me retrouve tout seul, sans rien, privé de tout, privé de moi-même depuis que tu es parti.

**I don't wanna talk **_Je ne veux pas parler_**  
If it makes you feel sad **_Si ça te rend triste_

Je sais, pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas parler, ça fait beaucoup d'un seul coup. Mais j'avais sept mois à rattraper, Quatre, sept mois sans toi, sans pouvoir te regarder, te toucher, et aujourd'hui, il fallait que ça sorte. J'en avais besoin, tu comprends ?

Il fallait que je te dise tout ce que je n'ai pas su, pas pu, pas osé te dire quand tu étais près de moi.

Il fallait que je te dise ce que je pensais ne jamais avoir à te dire, tout ce que tu as représenté, ce que tu ne représenteras plus, combien je t'aime.

**And I understand **_Et je comprends_**  
You've come to shake my hand **_Tu es venu me serrer la main_

Je sais que je ne suis plus pour toi ce que tu es pour moi, mais j'espère que tu me considères encore comme un ami, comme un très vieil ami avec lequel tu as vécu beaucoup de choses. Comme un des pilotes, ça me suffirait bien.

Pas besoin de se voir trop souvent, pas besoin de raviver trop de mauvais souvenirs, mais toujours un grand plaisir à se parler, boire un verre ensemble ou se croiser par hasard.

**I apologize **_Je m'excuse_**  
If it makes you feel bad **_Si ça te gêne ou te dérange_

Mais je m'excuse, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Je me doute que tu ne m'as pas invité à ton mariage pour que je gâche toute la cérémonie, et pourtant c'est ce que je suis en train de faire.

Je me rends compte que je vous laisse un horrible souvenir de ce passage à l'église, mais très égoïstement, ça me fait plaisir de vous faire un peu souffrir, comme j'ai mal depuis sept mois.

**Seeing me so tense **_De me voir si tendu_**  
No self-confidence **_Sans la moindre confiance en moi_

Je…je ne sais plus trop quoi dire, j'ai l'impression de m'être suffisamment donné en spectacle pour aujourd'hui. Il est à présent très clair que je ne vaux rien en dehors d'un chapiteau, mais ce n'est une surprise pour personne, n'est ce pas ?

Je suis extrêmement gêné, là, maintenant, je crois que je vais…je vais juste me rassoir gentiment, mourir de honte dans mon coin et regarder la fin de ce beau mariage… Merci de m'avoir laissé parler si longtemps.

**But you see** _Mais tu vois_  
Une dernière chose, Quatre…

**The winner takes it all **_Le gagnant remporte tout_**  
The winner takes it all... **_Le gagnant remporte tout_

Je t'aime encore, je t'aime encore, je t'aime encore.

* * *

Le prêtre était plus qu'étonné. En quarante ans de service à Dieu, jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un prendre la parole si longtemps à ce moment du mariage…

Mais si, vous savez bien, le moment du « si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais » !

Bien sûr, certaines personnes se levaient dans les mariages, et déclaraient leur amour à la mariée, ou au marié, mais généralement, les témoins, les parents ou les amis se chargeaient d'évacuer l'inopportun(e).

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait vu les témoins du marié retenir la mariée pendant qu'un homme faisait une déclaration au marié ! Les témoins étaient tout de même supposés soutenir l'union à célébrer, et non l'intervention farfelue d'une tierce personne aux mœurs douteuses et à la coiffure non moins surprenante…

Non vraiment, une telle hérésie ne s'était jamais produite dans son église !

Mais le plus incroyable était tout de même l'effet de cette déclaration sur le marié : au lieu d'en rire et de commencer à prononcer ses vœux, comme toute personne normale l'aurait fait, il avait semblé foudroyé quand il avait entendu cette voix s'élever.

Puis une légère plainte avait franchi ses lèvres : « Trois », ce qui était fort curieux car il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui parlait. Il s'était lentement tourné vers cet énergumène dont on ne voyait que la moitié du visage, et n'avait cessé de pleurer du début à la fin de son discours.

* * *

Heero avait du mal à contenir la furie en robe de mariée malgré sa force surhumaine. Réléna commençait à devenir de plus en plus rouge et à jurer, ainsi qu'à l'insulter lui-même. Elle se débattait avec une force incroyable. Heureusement qu'il portait un costume, sinon ses bras auraient été lacérés par ses ongles fraichement manucurés, et ses jambes ravagées par les pointes de ses talons aiguilles. Ah non, le costume n'y changeait rien, ses jambes _étaient_ ravagées par ces maudites chaussures.

Réléna lui intima de la lâcher parce que « déjà qu'il lui avait préféré Duo, elle n'allait pas laisser passer un autre pilote, et elle refusait d'être humiliée de la sorte le jour de son mariage ».

Heero passa sur les motivations pas très romantiques de Réléna, et pria bien fort pour que Duo n'ait pas entendu, parce qu'il ne s'était pas exactement déclaré, depuis trois ans qu'il avait quitté Réléna. Il y avait des situations dans lesquelles son courage légendaire avait tendance à disparaitre complètement, et curieusement, toutes ses situations incluaient un certain garçon aux grands yeux violets, portant une natte absolument bandante et… Mais il se dispersait.

Relena avait beau frapper des pieds et des mains, il ne la laisserait pas se mettre entre ses deux amis qui étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, et même si Heero ne croyait pas trop à ce genre de trucs comme les âmes sœurs, le coup de foudre, etc, il croyait ce qu'il voyait. Et entre ce deux-là, ce qu'il voyait c'était de l'amour.

Et s'il prenait l'idée à celle qui resterait Miss Darlian Peacecraft de se mettre à crier pour couvrir les paroles de son rival, il avait tout prévu : à quoi pensez vous donc que serve ce petit mouchoir que l'on glisse dans la boutonnière de son costume ? Heero avait même du chloroforme dans une poche intérieure, on n'était jamais trop prudent…

* * *

Duo n'arrivait pas à y croire. Et dire qu'il croyait connaitre Trowa !

Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne l'avait entendu parler autant ! Peut être même qu'en mettant bout à bout toutes les paroles que son ancien coéquipier lui avait adressé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ça serait plus court que… Mais il se dispersait.

Il savait que Trowa aimait Quatre, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point.

Bien sûr il avait été témoin de sa détresse ces derniers mois, mais il ne pensait pas que Trowa était si…si profond ?

Il était subjugué par une telle déclaration.

Il pensait que ça n'existait que dans les romans et les films stupides qu'aimaient tellement Catherine et Hilde, que c'était réservé aux filles et qu'entre hommes, pas besoin de ce genre de niaiseries. Et puis, voyant la réaction de Quatre, il se dit qu'il faudrait peut être qu'il songe à mettre de vrais mots sur ses sentiments pour Heero, autres que « Heero, mal au ventre, cœur qui bat, arrete de transpirer et surtout contient cette erect… » Mais il se dispersait.

Et son imbécile de meilleur ami, qui écoutait l'amour de sa vie parler et qui pleurait en silence, sans rien faire !

- Quatre, mais qu'est ce que tu attends ?

* * *

Quatre était trop occupé à sangloter pour pouvoir répondre.

Une telle déclaration avait brisé son cœur, puis l'avait fait gonfler d'espoir, puis d'amour, puis l'avait brisé à nouveau, et enfin l'avait fait battre à une vitesse sûrement dangereuse pour sa santé.

Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était, il ne savait plus que pleurer.

- Quatre, on ne reçoit pas une telle déclaration deux fois dans une vie… Et honnêtement, Réléna ?

Quatre n'eut pas besoin de plus d'encouragements.

Au diable ses parents, les conventions, l'entreprise, la banqueroute quand Trowa pleurait !

Au diable cette fiancée quand Trowa lui avait plusieurs fois offert sa vie !

Au diable les enfants qu'il n'aurait jamais, Trowa lui suffirait amplement !

* * *

Wufei, vérifiant tout autour de lui que personne ne pouvait le voir, essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, larmes causées bien sûr par le discours désespéré de Trowa, mais également par la réaction de Quatre, qui s'était élancé dans la foule au beau milieu de l'église, renversant le petit garçon qui portait les alliances, en criant « Moi aussi Trowa, pardon, pardonne moi Trowa. Trowa, Trowa, Trowa »

Par la douce caresse de Quatre sur la joue de son amant, geste maladroit pour essuyer ses larmes, et qui faisait encore plus pleurer Trowa.

Et par ce baiser qu'ils échangèrent, si intense, si doux, si amoureux que la foule en retint son souffle.

Par l'amour qui émanait des deux hommes, si fort et si évident que les invités de la mariée ne trouvèrent rien à dire et quittèrent l'église en espérant tout de même pouvoir profiter du buffet…

**FIN**

* * *

Et voilà ! Pas grand chose à ajouter, sinon que j'espère que ça vous a plu...

Liesel M.M.


End file.
